1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a golf club bag, and more particularly to a base of the golf club bag, which has a soft main body to be bonded with a bag and has a rigid bottom to keep a predetermined shape thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional golf club bag taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,235 is capable of standing on the ground itself. The golf club bag comprises a base, a bag bonded with the base, a pair of standings pivoted on the bag and two elastic members connecting opposite ends thereof to the base and the standings respectively. The standings move for extension or flexion. The bag of such golf club bag has a movable frame so that the golf club bag always is twisted or toppled over.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,383 disclosed a golf club bag having a bendable base to overcome the drawbacks of aforesaid golf club bag. The base has two sub-bases and hinges to pivot them together which sand or water will run into the bag via the gap between the sub-bases.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,362 disclosed a golf club bag having a base with plural of isolated chambers therein for improvement. The base provides soft elements to bond rigid elements with the chambers therein. It is hard to bond the rigid elements together by the soft elements.
The bases of aforesaid patents are made of rigid plastic to support the bag bonded thereon. It is hard to stitch the bag onto tile hard base. The stitch portion of the golf club bag always is damaged while tile bag is loaded with heavy goods therein.